Jason Mckinney
Jason Alexander Mckinney, also known as Wannabe, also known as Racin' Jason, also known as hugeass fucking nerd, is a student at Thornville High . His main blog is soccerandshowtunes, his reblog is singinonstage, and his diary is thoughtsofateenageloser. He's currently sixteen years old and is in the 11th grade. Appearance Jason is skinney, has blue eyes, and has light brown hair that's normally been gelled up. However, he has been known to leave it down on occation, an example of which being for his performance in How to Succeed. He normally wears a light blue polo shirt, jeans, and too large skater shoes. Although this outfit is more recent, as he used to be seen constantly wearing a hoodie (that he never washed) and fingerless gloves. Jason has also stated that he's 5'5". Personality Jason is fairly outgoing, friendly, and acts quite narcissistic at times. He can also be a bit of a drama queen when it comes to small things. Despite this, he can get embarrassed fairly easily. Hobbies So far the activities Jason has shown interest in are as follows: *Musical theater *Guitar *Baking *Soccer *Sleeping Childhood Born to Nathen and Alice Mckinney, Jason had a fairly standard childhood. He displayed a love for soccer and musical theater early on, the latter of which Jason's father never fully approved of. When he was nine, he gained a little sister, Ava Mckinney, and although at first jealous, he quickly warmed up to her and become determined to become the best older brother possible. In 2010, Jason's father was forced into early retirement due to complications with his health, and ultimately ended up dying in 2011 due to lung cancer. Teenage Years/Blog Years Jason started his blog two years ago, back when he was fourteen, and ironically took the name "wannabeonceler" after watching the Lorax for the first time. It quickly became an in-joke, and the nickname "Wannabe" stuck. However, he's been trying to move past that recently, no longer introducing himself by his old nickname. He briefly got a job at Burger King as well, but was fired because he "kept stealing fries." In 2013 his blog went on hiatus after he was in an accident (circumstances remain unknown. Jason claims it had something to do with ninjas), and ended up deleting his blog. However, after four months or so, his blog reopened again after he left the hospital Jason worked as a mess hall cleaner in Weehawken for a short period of time as well, but ended up quitting after being accepted into an internship he had applied for earlier on. The blog went on hiatus for another four months until he completed his internship, and reopened again in early October. Family *'Nathen Mckinney:' Father. Worked as a police investigator, now deceased. Used to be in the military as well. *'Alice Mckinney: '''Mother. Worked as a prosecutor part time. However, after the death of Nathen, she had to switch to working full time. *'Ava Mckinney: Sister. Seven years old currently. *'''Snoopy: ''Jason's piece of shit cat that wont stop crapping in his shoes. Jason doesn't like him too much, but doesn't want to get rid of Snoopy as his sister adores him. Friends *'Lucy: 'Probably Jason's oldest friend. He considers her his best friend *'Tree: 'Weirdass goose kid *'Matty: 'Jason met Matty at Jason's performance in How to Succeed, and the two have become Broadway Bros, according to Jason *'Harry: 'Jason's old boss from Burger King. It's been implied that Jason mooches off him a lot. *'Claire: 'JASONS CLAIRE-BEARS BIGGEST FAN 4EVUR *'Air: '''Met through a mutual love of Queen. Jason also shoved peanuts down her shirt at one point. UPDATE: THEY'RE ALSO DATING NOW AND IT'S REALLY CUTE Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student